1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy cradle to be used as a plaything for small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy rocking cradles for the amusement of children have been known for many years. Many devices known to the musical arts such as chimes, or musical tone bars, a bell, and a xylophone, or the like, are characterized by the provision of at least one movable member and at least one fixed member. Contact between the movable member and the fixed member causes the instrument to emit a musical sound. In the case of a bell or chimes or the like, the movable member is a freely suspended pendulum striker.